Life's Long Journey
by Truth Demon
Summary: After watching her parents death Aya leaves the pack swearing never to return. Now she is residing in a forest off in the Southern Lands. There she happens to me Kouga, leader of the southern tribe. Will there be sparks? Or will Kouga find her a theat?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kouga, or the other characters, but I do own Aya.**

**Note: This story is about Kouga and one of my characters named Aya. I just wanted to put in my own character because it was getting tiresome to keep reading about the ones that are given. **

**If you do not like the idea of having a different character than the ones given, please refrain from reading this story. I am writing it just for fun and I'm not trying to offend anyone. For those that do read it, enjoy!**

**Life's Long Journey**

**Chapter 1**

Five years. Five long and lonely years. That's how long it has been for me. I can still remember the day it all started.

"_It is a bad omen, milord, to have such a filthy abomination amongst our pack." _

I remember the words clearly. _Filthy abomination _is what they used to refer to my father. Sure he was different, but so what. He was stronger than all of the others, even the hated leader. But, just because he looked different, he and his family were despised.

I hated my so called leader. He thought he knew everything. He was dumber than a pile of rocks. He couldn't lead the way out of an open field. He was the one that was supposed to be despised. Not my father.

"_I know you have concerns, and I will see to it that this abomination is taken care of. Send our best soldiers and take care of him and his filthy family."_

Too bad I wasn't there to hear that. I could have warned my mother and father. I was his only child; it was my duty to protect the family name. But I failed to do anything but run like a coward.

The soldiers took over out of nowhere. Neither my father nor my mother was prepared for the attack. I should have been with them. Then I could have died along side them and not have to spend the rest of my life roaming around this forest.

But, unfortunately I wasn't that lucky. The lord hated my father for his appearance. My father was rare. Most wolf demons came in two common colors: brown and white. My father was neither. He had been graced with the most beautiful shade of silver. I love my father's coat. It shined like a thousand stars in the sunlight. His beauty only enhanced when the moons rays hit him. They seemed to pull out the deepest colors in his coat. It looked like the finest silk with a shine that surprisingly calmed you.

Luck seemed to have it in for me, for when I was born, I was also graced with the luxury coat of silver. Back then I thought it was a gift. Now I only see it as a burden, a constant reminder of my past and of my pain.

But what can you do? Honestly someone out there wants me to relive the horror of that night for the rest of my life. But, I guess I deserve it. For someone of my stature to run and hide, I deserve every bit of shame they can throw at me.

See, what I mean by 'my stature' is that I am extremely powerful for a wolf demon. My speed surpasses any demon I have ever come across. Not only that but I have abnormal strength. Plus I'm a tad bit bigger than the average sized wolf. I guess my father's hidden power emerged when I was born. That's probably the main reason why the lord and his soldiers have spent five years hunting me down. I think our little lord is afraid of me coming back and taking over. Ha! Ya right, even if I wanted to I would never return there. It's bad enough the pain I suffer here, 300 miles away from the pack. If I went back I could only imagine that the pain I feel will intensify.

The only thing that strikes me as odd is the fact that I was born with three tails. Ya, three long and slender tails. I'm guessing it's some kind of birth defect or something. I have never seen anything like what I have. But I'm not complaining they come in handy when I'm running.

I would assume that that's the other reason the lord hunts me. He probably thinks that my three tails are a sign of evil. For his sake I hope it's true. Maybe if I am evil I can rid the world of his scum-filled self.

Look at me, I'm hundreds of miles away from the piece of crap, and I am getting all worked up. Need to calm down a bit. Don't want another incident like last time. I still don't think that tree had fully grown back yet.

I think I should stop thinking about this. I just started getting use to the pain; I don't need to start all over again.

Course out here it doesn't help. This forest, from what I have seen, is pretty deserted. Ya some wildlife live here. A few squirrels, and some rabbits, but mainly its birds and me. I have explored this entire forest, down to the very last blade of grass. Nowhere in this forest have I seen an animal bigger than me. Occasionally though, a demon that's bigger than me will pass through here. But normally, the demon never makes it all the way through.

Sometimes, when I am patrolling the edges of the forest I can sometimes pick up on the conversations of the villagers that reside on the west side of the forest. From what I've heard I have become a local legend. Many believe that a spirit of some kind watches over the forest. Some say they are grateful, because they don't have to worry about the demons destroying the village. Every time I hear that, my pride gets boosted a little more, and in the moment I feel happy, even if it only lasts for a short while.

Anyway, back to the forest. On two sides of the forest there are bodies of water. The north side has a river that courses its way down into the valley from a waterfall hidden in the mountains. Along the eastern side is a small lake. Not big enough to be a natural lake, so I suppose it was made by the villagers. I can see why, during the summer its excruciating. Sometimes at night, I go off and take a swim to cool down. Plus the village children seem to love it. Listening to them laugh and play brings happiness to my troubled soul.

So, back the forest again. Let's see, I covered the west, north, and east sides. Oh yes, that leaves the south. The south was always a bit of a mystery to me. This forest shields the mountains that lie on the south side. I have heard rumors that there is a pack of wolves that live beyond the mountain walls. I know for a fact that it isn't my idiotic pack. Those babies are afraid of the mountains. They feared the half-demon named Naraku that was supposedly rumored to be hiding there. Such babies I swear, they are afraid of their own shadows. I would love for them to spend one day out on their own.

Oh boy, look at me. Here I am rambling on about the environment and a lousy excuse for a wolf pack and I haven't told you a thing about me. Well, where to being. As you already know I am a silver wolf demon, a female wolf demon. But don't let that trick you. I am very fierce. You could ask the demons that have come across me if they were still alive. I have the standard yellow wolf eyes. They have that piercing quality to them. I should know, every time I look into the river I give myself the chills. I am about four feet off the ground and about four and a half feet long from nose to tip of tail. That little fact is what scares others the most. It seems that others are afraid of size more than anything else. So back to my features. Ah yes, I have completely forgotten about that detail. This is what makes me very unique among my pack. I have the ability to transform into a human form as well as my wolf form. I love that feature the most. Because of this I am able to walk among the villagers. Though they can tell that I am still a demon by my tails, pointed ears, and my markings on my arms, they don't fear me, and for that I am grateful.

In my human form, I still have the piercing yellow eyes. I also have my three tails that sway gently behind me. My outfit it probably what calms them. I don't wear the forceful look of a warrior with the fighting vest and hakamas, nor do I wear the standard kimono. My style is all my own. I wear a long flowing dress that has no straps but hugs to my figure pretty tightly. It is a simple white color with a gold sash that hangs loosely on my hips. This outfit shows off my markings on my arms. On each arm, about two inches below the shoulder are four white slash marks. In each mark, a smaller gold slash mark lies inside. I know appearances are everything to humans, so I try to calm mine down so I don't frighten them.

I love the little village that lies next to my forest. It's calm and peaceful. I even think that some villagers have figured out that I am the 'spirit' of the forest but none have said so.

Even though I love the village and the people in it, it does get dull. I can't relate to the villagers as a demon, because I might scare them. That's the last thing I want to do, it took me forever to build up their trust. But at times, I have caught a scent of another demon. From what I could tell it is another wolf demon. He's not from my pack, their scents would kill you. No, his scent smells like fresh flowing water and crisp air. Just like the mountains. I have a feeling he is apart of the pack that resides over the walls of the southern mountains. His smell is so inviting, though I have never seen or met him, I have fallen for his scent alone.

A scent can tell you anything. His scent tells me he is strong, in both the mind and physically. He is high spirited and seems to be just as stubborn. The one thing a scent can't tell you is what the person looks like. I wish I could meet him. But for me to journey over the wall would take me leaving this safe haven I spent years trying to build.

* * *

**Note: If people like this story I will continue it on this site. I am sorry this story is not about Kouga and Kagome of Kouga and Ayame. I like those characters, but this time I wanted to add my own. Hopefully you will like it. I also have another story out call A Rival, a Friend, or Someone to Love.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kouga, or the other characters, but I do own Aya.**

**Note: This story is about Kouga and one of my characters named Aya. I just wanted to put in my own character because it was getting tiresome to keep reading about the ones that are given. **

**If you do not like the idea of having a different character than the ones given, please refrain from reading this story. I am writing it just for fun and I'm not trying to offend anyone. For those that do read it, enjoy!**

**Life's Long Journey**

**Chapter 2**

It was a pretty warm night, considering winter wasn't too far off. Most of the villagers had gone off to bed. Some, many five or six were scattered doing little jobs until they too, headed off for bed. I lay up on my branch. My only comfort from the night were my tails. Another reason why I liked having three, they were a very good source of warmth. Though tonight they weren't needed, so they hung over the side of the branch swaying gently in the warm breeze.

I hadn't been resting for more than a minute when I sense him. The same mystery man that I would sometimes catch whiffs of, off the incoming breeze. When I looked around all I could see was a whirlwind coming up over the far off hills. I couldn't be? Could it? What demon travels in a whirlwind? Before I could answer my own question, the whirlwind vanished and there stood the most magnificent being I had ever laid eyes on.

Though he was still some distance away, I could make him out perfectly. He stood there, surveying the surrounding the area in brown furs, no doubt the color of his pack. He had a brown skirt type thing wrapped around his waist. Behind him his tail swished back and forth in the wind. On his legs, he had more brown fur that protected him and his feet. Up on his torso there was a breast plate that had bits of brown for added to it for appeal. Even further up was his beautiful cobalt eyes. You could melt in those eyes, I know because I feel myself melting, and I'm miles away from him. His hair was the richest black that caught the rays of the moon perfectly. Finally, around his brow was a band of brown fur. All in all, he was like a walking god.

By now the breeze has shifted in his direction, caring with it my scent. Soon his gaze fell on me. For awhile he just stood there and stared in my direction. I don't know if his eye sight was as good as mine, so I'm not sure if he was really looking at me or just looking in my general direction. But, being the scared wolf demon I am, I made no move to go to him. I stood the frozen on the tree branch.

"Kouga, wait up. You know we can't run as fast as you. We don't have any sacred jewel shards." said one of the two men that were following him.

So his name is Kouga. Lovely name. That would explain why he showed up in a whirlwind, must be the effects of the sacred jewel shards. I have heard of there power, but I have also heard of the damage they do, and because of that I never really found any interest in them.

Kouga continued to stare while his two pack mates stood panting behind him.

Then, before I had liked, he took off back the way he came, his pack mates yelling desperately for him to slow down.

Like I said before, luck was against me. I didn't even have to nerve to go and meet him. Guess it was only meant to be in a fantasy.

Lying back down, I decided to get these thoughts out of my head and soon found myself sleeping.

* * *

Never in all the five years I've been here had I ever been able to sleep through the night. The night's previous happenings rushed back to me. Soon guilt, embarrassment, and shame washed over me in waves.

Pushing those thoughts and feelings as far back in my mind as I could, I jumped down from my branch and headed into town. I hated hunting, so this was my only means for food. Luckily they were very nice and I never had to pay. I did find other ways to pay them back by doing little chores and helping with their farming.

Sighing, I returned back to my forest after a day of working. To me it wasn't working because it hardly took any effort to do the work. But I suppose that it is strenuous to them. By the time I reached the edge of the forest, I sensed them. Four of them were off towards the south side of the forest where the mountains began, and three of them were patrolling a small portion in the middle of the forest.

From the scent I caught yesterday, I would say these intruders are from Kouga's pack. So that's why he ran off, he finds me a threat that needs to be dealt with.

What a wuss. He was too scared to face me himself, so instead he sent these weaklings to fight for him. Not one of them was even close to being a match for me. Fine, if that's how he wants it, then that's how he's going to get it.

Being quite I transformed into my wolf form and stalked up the three that were closest. I could see them as clear as day and soon they had sensed me. All three of them turned to the right and faced the bushes that separated me from them.

I wasted no time and leapt over the bushes. Standing maybe a few feet from them, I bared my teeth and the hairs on my neck stood on end. Facing them down seemed to do the trick, because each of them reeked of fear. One of them was even shaking.

Taking a step forward, I prepared to lunge at the closest one. Then out of the trees the remaining four appeared. Haha, now he chooses to appear. There, behind the four that just appeared stood Kouga. He had the smuggest look on his face and it made me want to rip it off.

Forgetting about the rest, I leapt off the ground a surprising speed and headed straight for the arrogant wolf. But luckily for him, I was diverted by his mangy pack mates. Course it didn't take too long to put them out of commission.

Now, all that stood between my snarling, anger filled wolf form and he was three feet. Kouga had the look of shock on his face that someone could take out his pack mates that easily. Me, I wasn't surprised one bit. They weren't that strong. "Who are you?" demanded Kouga.

I don't know why I did it, but I transformed into my human form, though I still had the angered look on my face.

Kouga became even more shocked when I changed. Looking me up and down and then coming back to my eyes, I decided to answer him. "My name is Aya. Why is it any concern of yours who I am?" I asked.

"You took out my pack mates in a mere minute. I wanted to know the name of the demon that I was going to kill." replied Kouga.

At that I laughed. "Kill? Please, don't flatter yourself Kouga. You couldn't kill me even if I was already dying." I spat out at him. He was really making my mad. I can't believe I had been attracted to the fool.

"Well I'm waiting. I thought you were going to kill me?" I asked. I wanted to provoke him. I was curious as to what he would do.

Soon Kouga became enraged and charged at me blindly. Most demons made this mistake. They let their opponents get to them by their words, and most of them got so angry that it blinded their actions and decreased their fighting skills. In this case, Kouga had fallen for it, and by the fact that he was now swinging his fists wildly and I was dodging every one.

Soon I grew tired of this little charade and I ended it quickly by giving him a swift kick to the gut. Now the almighty Kouga was down on his knees, clutching his stomach.

"How can a demon like you deliver such a powerful hit? None of the demons I have faced have ever been that strong, not even Sesshomaru." said Kouga.

I have heard of Sesshomaru. He was Lord of the Western Lands. The arrogant, ice lord that everyone seemed to fear. "Well I have never had the pleasure of meeting Sesshomaru, but I have heard of him. He is indeed powerful, but he wants more power and uses his own for all the wrong reasons."

Kouga looked up at me. "You do know that you are trespassing on my lands." said Kouga.

"From your position Kouga, I don't think you have the right to tell me anything right now."

Kouga stood up and glared at me. "Well these are my lands, and you have to have permission to live here"

I stood there and rolled my eyes. That kick to the stomach must have affected his head. "Fine, Kouga. May I have your permission to live here in this forest?" I was only asking in order to humor him. But from the look on his face, I think he took it a totally different way.

"You can, but not in this forest." said Kouga with a sly smirk on his face.

I didn't know what he was thinking but I had a feeling I wasn't going to like it. "And where, pray tell, can I live." I asked as I narrowed my eyes at him. I know I'm not going to like the answer.

The smirk on his face got bigger and turned into a lecherous grin. "You can live in my lands only if you stay with me in my den." said Kouga.

I just about fell over at his words. You have got to be kidding me. This stupid wolf, who just a second ago declared to kill me, now is trying to get me into his den. Before I could punch the lights out of him, I caught a scent that I hoped I would never have to come across again.

* * *

**Please Review!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kouga, or the other characters, but I do own Aya.**

**Note: This story is about Kouga and one of my characters named Aya. I just wanted to put in my own character because it was getting tiresome to keep reading about the ones that are given. **

**If you do not like the idea of having a different character than the ones given, please refrain from reading this story. I am writing it just for fun and I'm not trying to offend anyone. For those that do read it, enjoy!**

**Life's Long Journey**

**Chapter 3**

I hope I'm dreaming, please say I'm dreaming. I couldn't believe after five stinking years, they have managed to track me down. Why is luck, or life so that matter, out to get me? Haven't I suffered enough? Letting out a very angry growl, I turned from Kouga and faced the direction of the scent I despised.

"Kouga you better go. I don't want you to get involved." I said. Course when I turned to peer at him, it looked like what I said fell on deaf ears. Kouga was already up and in fighting stance. If I'm not mistaken I could have sworn I heard a growl as well.

"Who is coming?" asked Kouga in a very serious tone.

I didn't know if I should tell him, but he was going to find out in a minute anyway. But still, I don't want to risk it. He may be an over-confident jerk, but I still care for him, much to my dismay. I don't want the piece of rotting flesh to know that I care for him. He will use it against me.

Sighing I answered the only way I could, "My worst nightmare."

Then he showed up. Standing a few feet away, I could have sworn I saw the plants around him wither and die. Taking my eyes of that I looked at him, his brown eyes held a gleam of triumph. I wanted to laugh; he thinks he's so smart. Big deal, he found me. But out of all the things five years have done to me, the one thing it did do is make me into the most stubborn person alive. I am not, under any circumstances going to let the heap of trash take anything away from me or harm anyone.

Walking up to him, I noticed he brought some of the soldiers from the pack. It had gotten pretty dark but I could still see their fangs glowing in the moon light. "Don't you darn bare your fangs at me you mutts." I said and I tried not to rip them to pieces. I had enough on my conscience; I don't need deaths there too.

Getting all smug again, the piece of crap lord decided to make us go deaf by talking. "After five years I have found your worthless self and it looks like you manage to make a friend."

Glaring as hard as I could at him I stepped to the side and blocked his view of Kouga. "Leave him out of this."

"Aww, the little flea bitten wolf is protecting him. Too bad you couldn't protect your parents." said one of the soldiers. I was seething. Every part of me wanted to rip his head from his body. I was very close to doing it too.

"I suggest you shut you filthy mouth or you'll be joining them." I said through clenched teeth. I hated myself just then for saying that about my parents as if they were nothing, but no one has been able to bring out this anger in me besides this pack. They made me feel things I spent years trying to get rid of.

"Enough!" shouted the lord. To me it was more like wheezed. He is so pathetic. He is the flea bitten one. In fact I think I see some jumping around on his head. See at this moment I failed to realize that I am actually looking down to these vermin. They don't have the ability to change forms. So being that I am in my human form, I had at least 3 feet on these fools. It made me feel like a giant for a moment.

"You are a waste of fur. You disgraced our pack, and failed your family. You don't deserve to walk this earth. So I have been kind enough to rid you of your misery." wheezed the lord.

Somebody all of a sudden got guts. As soon as he finished talking he decided to charge at me. They weren't worth me turning into my wolf form for, so I merely side stepped him again. Unfortunately I forgot that Kouga was right behind me, and that was his target. Quickly turning around, I tried to get to him, but the lord's pesky followers prevented me from doing so.

This was it. They had crossed the line. Now I was angry. I could feel my eyes turning into black holes and soon white slits accompanied them. Changing into my wolf form I pierced the skin behind one of the soldier's neck and flung him into a tree. The minute he hit a sickening crack filled the clearing. I think I managed to crack his skull. Then after that one was dealt with I crushed my jaws on the muzzle of another soldier, officially preventing him from ever eating again. Finally there was only one soldier left that needed to be dealt with. Rushing head long towards him, my jaws clamped around his front leg. Turning my head sharply to the side, I succeeded in breaking every bone in his leg.

Now I turned to see Kouga on the ground. His body was covered in blood. Bite marks marred every inch of skin. Growling fiercely, I made the lord turn towards me. The look on his face turned into horror when he saw me. Blood dripped from my fangs, and in the background he could see his soldiers limping off towards home. The look of defeat covered his ugly face, and then the lord quickly vanished with the soldiers. I was too worried about Kouga to chase after the trash.

Changing back, I walked over to him. His heart beat was faint and he was loosing too much blood. I couldn't help him here, and this much blood would make most of the villagers faint. I had to get him to his den. But that meant leaving my safe haven. Gathering him up, I leapt through the trees. That forest was no longer a safe haven. It was now a battle ground that was forever stained with blood. He would pay for what he did.

* * *

It wasn't hard to find my way their. Kouga's scent was all over the mountain. I guess this really was his territory and the rumors were true. I was running at break neck speed. In the distance I could see the waterfall that connected to the river. I was almost there when Kouga gained consciousness. Looking down I watched him focus and then he looked at me. Soon that peaceful look turned into one of disgust and hatred.

Leaping from my arms, Kouga had lost too much blood and couldn't land properly. "You idiot! Do you want to die? I swear, here I am trying to help you and you want to fight me." What is it with men and their freaking pride? I swear. By now Kouga was swaying back and forth. Rushing over to him I gathered him up once again as he slipped into unconsciousness.

Finally getting to the waterfall, a bunch of his pack mates came out from behind the waterfall and surrounded me. So that's why I was never able to get a full whiff of his scent. The waterfall hides this entire pack from the outside world. Growling a warning message to back off I decided to talk to them. "Relax, I mean you know harm. Kouga was attacked by my ex-pack when they were coming after me. I need to get him inside so I can treat his wounds. Either than or we can fight right now and risk having him die."

With that the pack backed off and I walked through the waterfall.

* * *

After hours of cleaning and nursing his wounds, Kouga was wrapped up and resting in his bed at the end of the cave. By now some of the pack was getting curious as to whom I was. The two men I saw traveling with him that one night were the first to approach me.

"Who are you?" asked one of them. The one who spoke was fairly young. He wore the same outfit as Kouga but with less fur and had more chains on his breast plate. Atop his head adorned a mohawk hair style.

"My name is Aya. I am from the eastern wolf tribe. It's a tribe that isn't very well-known because the leader is a worthless coward. About five years ago he had ordered to have my parents and I killed. He succeeded with my parents, but my dad had managed to send me away so I wouldn't be harmed. I ended up in the forest beyond that wall and have been there ever since. The lord and my pack members didn't want to risk me coming back and taking over so they wanted to get rid of me. Unfortunately for them, they forgot how strong I was and couldn't easily defeat me. So when they did have the guts to attack, they didn't head straight for me, instead they went for Kouga. I told the idiot to leave, but the fool stayed there and got mixed up in the mess."

The mohawk wolf stared at me in bewilderment. "It's a long story. Maybe I'll tell you someday. For now all you need to worry about is the Kouga got mixed up in one of my problems." I said as I rubbed my temples.

Today's events were getting to me. Never in my life had I desired sleep so much. But I wanted to make sure Kouga was going to be ok.

* * *

I stayed by his side well after the others had drifted off to sleep. Some had ventured out of the cave. I'm guessing for guard duty. Most however were fast asleep. Being in the cave made me feel a little weird. I know I didn't know any of the wolves there, but for some reason I wanted badly to be apart of this pack. I knew deep down it would never happen, because more than likely when Kouga regained consciousness he was going to chew me out, but it was still something I couldn't help but wish for.

Early morning rays came through the water fall, shimmering off the walls from the water distorting them. Next to me Kouga rose from his sleep. It took him a while, but finally he gained focus and wasn't all that happy at what he saw.

Being a demon, he healed very quickly and still had enough strength to put up a fight, a fight that I was in no mood to participate in.

"What are _you _doing here?" asked Kouga. By the look in his eyes I could see he was mad, but he was also slightly confused. I'm guessing he hasn't remembered yesterday yet.

"I just saved your pathetic life and this is how you treat me?" I spat out. I didn't know Kouga very well, and I never heard rumors of his personality, but from what I am seeing I am amazed that he has managed to stay leader of this pack.

Growling, Kouga stalked up to me. No way was I going to let him tower over me, so I rose from my spot to face him head on. Well more like throat on because that's as high as I reached on him. Damn shortness, can't even look imposing. Sighing I gave up the battle.

"Don't waste your breath Kouga, I'm leaving." It figures, I like him but all I'm getting back is hatred. Course what else is knew. Hatred seems to be in this year. I've encountered it twice in two days.

Reaching the cave entrance, the mohawk guy that I managed to figure out was called Hikaku, walked in from outside. (sorry if that's the wrong one. I can't tell who Ginta and Hikaku are.) "Where are you going?" asked Hikaku.

Sparing him a glance I saw that he actually looked like he was going to miss me. I smiled at him and said one more thing before I left. Turning to Kouga I spoke, "I'm sorry you got involved with my problems and I hope that you heal and feel better." Then with those parting words I was gone.

Before I was out of ear shot I picked up what Hikaku asked Kouga. "Why is she leaving?" Hikaku asked.

"We don't need her here defiling our pack and cave. She's a worthless wolf that I should have killed when I had the chance." spat out Kouga. When I heard that it felt like a thousand knives stabbing my heart. I could literally feel my heart bleeding.

"Well that _wolf_ sat by you the entire night after bringing you here with deep cuts all over your body. You lost a lot of blood and she gave you some of hers to get you heart rate back up. If it wasn't for her you would have died." yelled Hikaku.

I was shocked beyond belief when I heard that come from his mouth. I heard from the other members of the pack that Hikaku and another guy named Ginta were like Kouga's slaves and never had the guts to talk back to him. Good for you Hikaku, and thanks.

* * *

Soon I found my self wandering the mountains. I know I should return to the forest but I don't think I have the resolve to do it. Besides, who knows maybe the stupid lord had sent more soldiers there to search for me. What made me feel bad was the fact that I left the village open to demon attacks. Maybe I would hide out somewhere else. Not in the forest, but far enough away to still keep an eye on the village and not be seen.

I wasn't going to hide from the lord and his trash followers, but I don't need them getting the idea that I guard that village. Knowing them they'll use that against me as well. It's better off if I live my miserable life alone. Nobody gets hurt that way. Plus it's easier, the emotions I felt when I was with Kouga were strong and I don't think I could have controlled myself if I stayed. Yep, by myself was the way to go.

I told myself that for hours. But no matter how long I recited it, the feeling of loneliness never left. I felt like I was reliving the day my parents left this world all over again.

Taking one last look back at the direction of Kouga's den, I transformed and ran off towards the steeper cliffs off to the left of the village. There I could keep an eye out for the villagers as well as keep myself hidden from the world and its cruelties.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kouga, or the other characters, but I do own Aya.**

**Note: This story is about Kouga and one of my characters named Aya. I just wanted to put in my own character because it was getting tiresome to keep reading about the ones that are given. **

**If you do not like the idea of having a different character than the ones given, please refrain from reading this story. I am writing it just for fun and I'm not trying to offend anyone. For those that do read it, enjoy!**

**Life's Long Journey**

**Chapter 4**

It's hard living in this world. So many people judge and immediately fill their hearts with hatred, not allowing any other emotions in. Why I seem to be the main target for that hatred is beyond me. Sigh, I don't understand people or demons for that matter.

It's late in the afternoon. I left Kouga's den about three days ago. Now I am wandering around this cliff side that over looks the village. But it's a good place to be. The steep cliffs and the high peaks make it hard to spot anything up here.

I've been out walking for most of the day, sometimes finding a nice ledge to sit on and taking a short nap. From what I have sensed, Kouga hasn't left his den since I brought him there. I find it odd, but I guess it doesn't really matter. I wonder how long it's going to be until lord fatty sends more soldiers here. Luckily, up here the wind blows away from the valley.

Today was another boring day to add to my life. I wonder if I will ever be able to live my life freely. Free from the depression, the guilt, and most of all the pain. I don't know what else to do. Five years is a long time to repent for all my sins.

I have been sitting on this ledge for about a good hour when I spotted Kouga and his pack mates, Ginta and Hikaku. It seems that Hikaku and Kouga are on good terms now. Guess that didn't last long.

I think a bug must be going around. They are acting fairly strange. From what I can see they seem to be searching for something. I highly doubt they are looking for me. Kouga gave me the deadliest look I have ever seen. So there's no way he would be wondering where I am.

"Kouga, I don't sense her anywhere. Maybe Aya ran off." said Hikaku. Then again I could be wrong. But why? Why is he looking for me? I know first impressions aren't everything, but his first impression was pretty threatening.

The stupid wind was obscuring their voices. I had to get closer without them seeing me. For a dumb wolf his senses seem to be top notch. I really don't want to give myself away.

Slowly I climbed down one of the steep ledges. Making sure I didn't touch any loose gravel. Once I got close enough to make out what they were saying, I seemed to accomplish being stupid wolf of the year. The minute I put my foot down it slipped into a pile of loose gravel which then collided with more loose gravel. That succeeded in loosening a small boulder. Great! Now I am definitely going to be seen. The cliff is too steep for me to get any purchase so basically I'm sitting here in plain view of Kouga.

Damn! Can I not catch a break here? Once the stupid boulder finally settled, the dust cleared and there he was, standing on a ledge that jutted out slightly above the tree line. If I ever wanted to wipe a smirk off his face it would be now. I swear. I know that smirk is meant to be sarcastic and I-found-you kind of thing, but what really makes me mad is that smirk makes him even cuter. Damn him! "What do you want Kouga?"

There it goes, I thought it was impossible but no, he proved me wrong. His stupid grin got bigger. Man I want to slap him! "I came here looking for you." said Kouga.

"As I can see." Man he was pushing my buttons. I was doing my best to give him the evilest glare I could, but it seemed to be doing no good. "Why would you want to find me? You made it perfectly clear that you never wanted to see me. You even wished I was dead." By now I was yelling at him. For someone so cute, he sure does know how to make someone mad.

When I finished talking his smug expression fell. Now he looks depressed and even ashamed. Before he replied he leapt off the ledge and gathered me up. I didn't even have time to scream and thrash before we were on solid ground. Then the weirdest thing happened, he took hold of my hands and got down on his knees. What was he thinking? I have no clue what this was, but I remember seeing it once in the village when a man did this to a village woman. Then he asked her to marry him… Oh boy, please don't let that be what he's doing. Please please please! I looked down at him, anxiousness written all over my face.

"I wanted to apologize for what I said and did. I am sorry for it. I appreciate your kindness for healing me. Can you forgive me?" pleaded Kouga. Aww, with that look who could refuse.

I breathed out a sigh of relief. He wasn't going to ask the question. Thank goodness. Getting my breathing under control, I looked down at him. "Kouga, stand up. It's not that big of a deal. I forgive you. I'm not the type to hold grudges." At that he stood up and gave me a hug. It all happened so fast, but it was a great feeling afterwards. It's weird how just a hug can do that to you. But I guess it all depends on the person giving the hug.

"Good, I was hoping you would. Now let's go home." said Kouga as he took me hand. Wait, what? Home? Was he actually considering letting me share his home and become apart of his pack? I stopped walking, which caused all three of them to turn around.

Kouga gave me a questioning look. "What's wrong?"

I didn't know what to say. It was all kind of strange. All of a sudden he is all nice and friendly, but just a few days ago he was threatening to kill me. Why all of a sudden the change? This was very strange. "Why is it all of a sudden you are acting all nice and friendly towards me? You don't know anything about me yet you are willing letting me enter your pack." I gave a questioning look right back at him. Someone had some a lot of explaining to do.

Kouga let go of my hand. His face turned serious. Now I regretted what I said. I hope he didn't take anything I said offensive. But how was I supposed to act? Here he is being all sweet, yet not that long ago I was on his death list. No one can change their minds that quickly. Not after I saw his face when he woke up. He harbored so much anger. So much that not even three days could have gotten rid of it.

Turning to face me, Kouga brought back that gorgeous smile of his. "I want to repay you for what you did."

"But I thought you wanted to gain her trust so you could find out where the eastern tribe was, then you were going to get revenge." stated Ginta.

Once he said it, Kouga delivered a swift blow to his head, effectively knocking him a couple feet away and into a boulder. I quickly rushed over to him to make sure he was ok. Now it all made sense. Kouga couldn't track the lord, so he wanted me to lead the way. But he didn't think I would do it after the way he treated me. So he waited to gain my trust and make me feel like I was apart of his pack. That way I would agree to take him there so he could kill the lord. Hell no! How dare that flea bitten, mangy faced, piece of crap wolf. After I made sure Ginta was ok, I turned slowly around to stare at Kouga. If looks could kill, Kouga would be a pile of ash right now. I could feel that my eyes turned black with the white slits. They only do that when I'm angry, and boy am I angry.

"You lying sack of crap. How could you? Why would you do that to me? I am sorry he attacked you. But he only did it to get to me. He thought by attacking you he could weaken me. But the thing is, in order for that to happen I would actually have to care about your flea bitten self. That lord is my responsibility, I will kill him. He killed my parents and now he will suffer as they have suffered. You _will not _interfere."

I couldn't believe the nerve of this guy. The fact that he would use me like that is what truly made me mad. I don't care if he wants the lord dead. I'm sure everyone who knows the lord wants him dead.

"Like hell I won't. The mangy wolf attacked me, and now I am going to get my revenge." said Kouga as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You idiotic wolf!" I yelled. Then transforming into a wolf, I charged at him. Grabbing the side of his breast plate, I whipped him around and sent him flying into the side of the mountain. Course, three days was enough time for him to fully heal. So unfortunately he regained his footing before he hit. Quickly getting up, Kouga wasted no time in charging back. Unfortunately for him, the sacred jewel shards didn't make him as fast as me, so I was able to dodge his kick. Turning around I faced him. Baring my fangs at him, I could tell he was scared a little. Who wouldn't be? I was in the state of complete anger, with my eyes black holes and my entire body on edge.

But what I saw made me drop my anger state in a second. Where I grabbed him, was a huge bite mark that was dripping blood. It seems that in my state I crunched through his armor and bit into his side. Before I could say I was sorry, Kouga came at me. I was so focused on his wound that I didn't have time to react. Kouga kicked my side, sending me into a sharp boulder. When I hit, I heard at least three sickening cracks. I then knew Kouga had managed to break some of my ribs.

* * *

I laid there for what seemed like hours. I usually have high pain tolerance, but I think I was feeling emotional pain more than physical. Before he hit me, I did manage to see his face. I have never seen so much anger and hatred. I didn't even have that much in me. He truly hated me. Enough to attack me with enough force, intent on killing.

Ginta and Hikaku stood there in complete shock. I would be too, if it wasn't for all this pain that is. Getting up was extremely difficult. It hurt badly. I could see the blood pooling around my feet. Most of it was sliding off the boulder. I could see shock on Kouga's face. Why he would be shocked, I don't know. His intent was clear. Why he wasn't following through with it is beyond me.

I had finally managed to stand on all fours. I don't think I have the strength to turn back. My beautiful silver coat was tainted with my own blood. I could feel my eyes watering. I guess this was how it was meant to be. I guess dying was the only way to truly be free. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kouga trying to come closer. "Don't!" I yelled. Course I think it came out more like a whisper. But it was loud enough to make him stop in his tracks. "Stay away from me."

"Aya…" pleaded Kouga. I knew what he was going to say. They all do that when they want to make up for something they did wrong. He wanted to apologize. How did I know this wasn't just another lie? I have just made myself a promise. I am giving up. No more lord, no more Kouga, and no more pretending life will get better. Stuggling, I managed to gain footing. I was loosing a lot of blood, but I still had the strength to get out of there. But I had to get somewhere with water. All this blood was bound to lead a trail right to me. The last thing I need is dealing with demons.

"Forget it Kouga, you want to find the lord. Fine! He lives in the eastern hills, about 300 miles in that direction." I said as I pointed east with my nose. Then before he could get a word out, I leapt over the boulders and down to the valley. I could hear some of my blood spatter against the ground. Maybe I'll die before I get there.

* * *

I had finally reached a small stream that curved it's was into the river that went through the valley. It was small, but it was enough to wash away the blood. The cuts have finished healing, but I'm still weak from all the blood loss. Plus I don't think my ribs have fully healed.

Finally clean of all the blood, I found a nice shaded tree to lie under.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kouga, or the other characters, but I do own Aya.**

**Note: This story is about Kouga and one of my characters named Aya. I just wanted to put in my own character because it was getting tiresome to keep reading about the ones that are given. **

**If you do not like the idea of having a different character than the ones given, please refrain from reading this story. I am writing it just for fun and I'm not trying to offend anyone. For those that do read it, enjoy!**

**Life's Long Journey**

**Chapter 5**

I have been lying under this tree for hours. What did Kouga do to my ribs? Geez, normally I would have healed already. He must have broken more than three. Thank goodness he didn't puncture a lung.

Let's see, how long has it been? I left Kouga about five days ago. He should be almost half way to the eastern hills by now. Even with my speed it takes me about three days. So for Kouga, I'm guessing about two more days and he should be there. I hope he knows what he is doing. Lord fatty is still pretty strong. Plus he has a lot of wolves at his command. Being in the eastern hills we never really had any real enemies so our pack never lost members unless it was from old age. I hope he can handle that many. I'm praying he didn't go alone. Lord fatty doesn't fight fairly. In fact, he wouldn't fight at all if Kouga did go alone, he would have his stupid followers do it.

Well Kouga did see mighty determined, maybe he cold win. Then before I had another chance to think, a wave of fear passed through me. Never in my life had I felt this before. It ate away at every nerve. Then it felt like it was taking a hold of my heart, crushing it with enormous strength. Something was wrong, and this feeling was doing everything it could to tell me. Right then I knew Kouga was in danger.

Completely forgetting about my ribs, I transformed back into a wolf and headed of to the east at an alarming speed. He _was not_ going to harm Kouga. Not while I was still alive.

* * *

I had been running for about ten minutes when I met up with the struggling Ginta and Hakkaku. "Where's Kouga." I growled. I didn't mean to, I think it scared them but I was angry that I could have let this happen.

"He r-ran o-off t-towards th-the e-east." stuttered Ginta.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to growl but I had a feeling that Kouga was hurt and I have to get to him. He went off towards the lord didn't he?" I asked trying to calm myself so as not to scare them any further.

"He wanted revenge, so he ran off but we can't keep up with the sacred jewel shards so he wound up going alone. I don't even know how far away we are." explained Hakkaku.

"We are not far, maybe one more mile. I will take care of getting Kouga and killing that _lord. _When I get Kouga I want you to take him back to the den. Or at least get as far away from here as possible. I will find you when I'm done so don't worry." Then I looked at them with a serious face. "Whatever you do, _don't let Kouga die._" Then like that I was off.

Soon I arrived at the border of their territory. It seems like lord fatty was expecting me to come, because surrounding the border were soldiers.

I couldn't help but laugh. The look on these wolves' faces was hilarious. They actually looked like they could put up a fight against me. I never used it until now. I never really needed to. Brute strength was really all I needed. But now, now was the moment to release my father's hidden power. Glowing a faint blue, I let out a blast of energy that sent everyone of those soldiers flying. Most were knocked out on impact, some managed to stay conscience only long enough to snarl and they too blacked out. Course the only problem with using this power was that it completely left me drained afterwards.

Shaking my head, I then jumped past the border line and headed towards the small caves that lined the hills. I already knew where they were holding Kouga. I wasn't hard to find it seeing how his scent was leading the way, not to mention it looks like Kouga put up one heck of a fight before he passed out.

Reaching the farthest cave, I was again stopped by soldiers. Only this time lord fatty joined them.

I couldn't help the smirk that formed on my face. Lord fatty amused me thinking he could have any chance against me. But before I could really bask in this amusement, I sensed something that put me back into full rage mode. Not only did I smell it but I saw it as well.

There at the beginning of the cave was a puddle of Kouga's blood. From the puddle, a small stream leads inside the cave. For Kouga to loose that much blood, they must have inflicted serious wounds upon him. "I am through playing your little games you mutt face, get out of my way now or I will be sure to end your miserable life."

"My miserable life?" said lord fatty. "What makes you think that my life is at all miserable? I am not the one who ran off with my tail between my legs and isolated myself in a forest. You were too scared to face what happened. In all truth it was your fault they died."

Never in my life did I think it was possible to hate someone so much. I couldn't even control my actions I was so angry. Before I knew if I had me fangs clamped around his neck and before he had a chance to fight back I crushed his neck, soon lord fatty's head was rolling away from his body. Turning to face his flea bitten followers, I could taste their fear. I bet some where hoping that they wouldn't end up like their lord and have their blood dripping from my fangs. "I suggest anyone who doesn't want to die, gets the hell out of here." I said. Most of it came out in a fierce growl, but they got the idea.

Once they had run off, I ran towards the cave.

Finally I reached him, but to me not soon enough. He was still alive but barely. Cuts, gashes, and scrapes marred his tan skin. Everywhere around him there was blood. At everything I saw I grew more and more angry. I had to get him out of here and quickly.

* * *

Soon, Kouga, I, Ginta, and Hakkaku were all back in the forest that I once called home. In a way, lord fatty was right about me. I was a coward, and every minute of my life I do feel like it was my fault that they died. I guess I will continue to feel that way. I will continue to live my life in solitude, and depression because that's how the fates planned it to be. But for now I would take care of Kouga, so he could live his life in happiness. A happiness I will never feel.

But I guess some time ago I accepted my fate. At first it wasn't easy, but when you spend five years completely on your own, you get use to the feeling of loneliness. It comes along with being isolated. Kind of like a two for one deal. You choose isolation and you get loneliness as a special add on.

Now none of that means anything to me, all I care about is Kouga's safety. His bleeding has slowed and in some places stopped completely. His wounds are healing nicely, but I fear that three days won't be near enough time to fully heal. I have been tending to his wounds for three days straight. I don't even remember my last meal. Course like I said, all of that doesn't matter to me.

* * *

On the fourth day Kouga finally regained consciousness. Course during that time I have made myself scarce, only watching him from afar. Ginta and Hakkaku have promised not to mention me. That way Kouga can rest peacefully and not have to worry about me being near.

He becomes stronger each day. On the sixth day he managed to stand, even though it was only for a minute. Large amounts of blood loss really can leave you feeling like a wet rag. I bet his legs feel like jelly.

At night when he's resting, I come down from my hiding spot to redress his wounds and make sure he hasn't caught a fever. He is doing well. He seems to have a strong fighting spirit in him. I don't think anything can't put him down for long. Even when he's badly hurt I bet he would still get up and insist on fighting. Of course that's when he gets stupid. It has been two weeks since that incident and Kouga is finally is old self. The night before, I said my goodbyes to Ginta and Hakkaku. I waited till Kouga had fallen asleep to say goodbye to him. Now I watch him through the trees, saying my final goodbyes to him from my heart. I know that I will never be anything to him. During some of the nights I watched over him, he would always mumble another's name. This Kagome must mean a lot to him.

In a way I guess it's a good thing. Kouga seems to always want to be the strongest, and with me around that might be hard to do. I will miss him though, his silly grin and his beautiful eyes. But most of all I will miss the love he has. The love I will never experience, but will always dream of having.


End file.
